1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tissue closure device and more specifically to a device and method for applying a patch with flowable adhesive to close an opening in tissue during surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many medical procedures require closure of subcutaneous openings in tissues. In an effort to minimize patient trauma, many types of surgeries are typically performed through as small of an incision as possible. This arrangement may cause closure of internal wounds within the patient to be problematic and difficult. If such a subcutaneous wound cannot be effectively and confidently closed, the clinician must enlarge the incision or make a new incision in order to gain sufficient access to the tissue to enable closure of the wound through traditional open-surgery techniques such as suturing or clips.
In an effort to minimize patient trauma, many types of surgeries are typically performed through as small of an incision as possible. Endoscopic surgery typically uses a cannula or trocar inserted through a relatively small incision through the patient""s outer tissue layers to provide access to the patient""s internal organs. Insertion and removal of tools through the trocar is difficult, time-consuming and inconvenient for the clinician. Thus, a limitation of endoscopic surgery is that it is relatively difficult to use multiple tools to effect wound closure.
Internal tissue wounds present unique problems that must be addressed when attempting to close such wounds. For example, bleeding within the field around the wound can make the wound difficult to locate and can also be life-threatening to the patient. Also, since access to an internal wound is typically achieved through a trocar or the like, there are limits to the number of instruments that can be used simultaneously during surgery. As a result, surgical instruments may be called upon to perform tasks without the aid of other instruments. However, consistent and reliable closure of a wound using only a single instrument is difficult to achieve.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a single surgical instrument that can access internal wounds through a confined space, locate the wound, clean and irrigate the field around the wound, and close the wound.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a tissue closure device is provided having an elongate body with inner and outer lumens. First and second connectors provide access to the inner and outer lumens, respectively. The lumens each have distal openings and the inner lumen distal opening is distal of the outer lumen distal opening. In accordance with further aspects, the inner and outer lumens are arranged concentrically.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention comprises a method for closing an opening in tissue. The method includes the steps of defining a field including the tissue opening, providing an applicator and a patch, releasably securing the patch on the applicator, applying the patch on top of the tissue opening, deploying flowable adhesive on top of and around the patch, and removing the applicator from the patch. In further aspects, the method additionally includes the step of clearing bodily fluid from the field prior to deploying the adhesive. This step can include drawing a vacuum through the patch applicator to remove fluids from the field.
In accordance with further aspects, the present invention additionally includes features such as a release rod and an organ stabilizer. The release rod is adapted to fit through the inner lumen. The organ stabilizer is adapted to releasably hold onto bodily tissue.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.